The present invention disclosed herein relates to a sensor chip, and more particularly, to a bio-sensor chip.
In general, bio-sensors are devices that measure a change by a biochemical, optical, thermal, or electrical reaction. Researches with respect to electrochemical bio-sensors are most actively conducted in recent years. The electrochemical bio-sensors may be classified into various types according to their measurement principle. One example of the various types of bio-sensors is a bio-sensor that detects biomolecules using a silicon field effect transistor (FET) principle.
The bio-sensor using the FET principle senses a change of conductivity generated during an interaction between a target molecule and a sensing molecule in a silicon nano-wire to detect a specific bio-material. Since the bio-sensor has high sensitivity, more research is being done.
It may be expected to apply the bio-sensor to overall industry including the medical world as well as a home. Thus, manufacturing costs should be lowered, and a manufacturing process should be simplified to provide a bio-sensor at a relatively low price. Also, a target material should be efficiently transferred to the sensor to stably read an electrical signal.
The bio-sensor needs to use a device such as a centrifugal separator in order to separate the target material. Moreover, the bio-sensor uses a syringe pump to move a material containing the target material from the outside into the inside of the sensor. Thus, there are limitations that the bio-sensor is not easy to carry around. Particularly, when the sensing material is measured, the expensive and bulky syringe pump may become a big drag on commercialization of the bio-sensor.